


Bloodlust

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I suck at tags I'm so sorry, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Vampire AU, Vampire! Kuroo Tetsurou, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Kuroo finds something better than blood to fill his appetite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For studiotigger (GunsForTheMafia) who wanted me to upload it here ^^ Enjoy!

Pale…

So _deliciously_ pale.

Kuroo unconsciously licked his lips, as he strolled through the empty hallways of the training camp. He wondered if anyone would be awake at this hour. Probably not.

He inhaled deeply, licking his lips again, his tongue gliding over his fangs. Even from this far away, he could smell the scent of the blonde’s blood. It was _intoxicating._

He’d been distracted all day. His mind consumed with the thought of hot blood running down the smooth skin of those white legs.

Silently, he slipped into Karasuno’s territory, instantly spotting his prey. It took all he had from swooping down and indulging freely into Tsukki’s neck, Kuroo’s fangs begging to pierce into defenseless flesh. But he had to be careful about this. If he wanted to continue to feed from the first year, he’d need to do so meticulously. Only take an amount that could be easily regained after a night’s sleep; leave enough in him that would allow him to function regularly at practice the next day.

Otherwise, people may begin to suspect something.

He also wouldn’t be able to bite very deeply, or the wound would take longer than a few hours to heal. Kuroo clenched his teeth, finding it all rather irksome. Especially when Kei smelled the way that he did. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold back.

He glided easily around the room, reaching Tsukki’s futon without much trouble. Slowly, he lifted the covers off of him. Kei stirred once, but didn’t wake up. That was good. Kuroo had been worried he’d be a light sleeper. That would have ruined everything.

Only, now came the issue of his pajama pants. Kuroo thought a moment. He could always bite the blonde on the wrist, or by his ankles. But that seemed so horribly disappointing. And being in such close proximity to him, the bloodlust was starting to get to his head, making him unable to think clearly. Kuroo inhaled deeply, his eyes flashing with want as Tsukki’s scent consumed him. There was no helping it; he’d simply have to strip him.

Not fully, of course. Just enough so that he could sink his fangs into the delicate flesh of those pale thighs.

With every care in the world, Kuroo slipped his hand under the curve of Tsukki’s back, gently lifting his hips, just enough so that he could slip the fabric off, bringing it down to just above his knees. Again Kei stirred, but again he did not wake up. Kuroo let out a small huff of relief, and then glanced at the boy’s sleeping form. He had a good body shape. Nothing too showy, but the muscles were definitely there. Toned was a good word, Kuroo supposed. And the blonde of his hair complimented the caramel of his eyes. All of which beautifully contrasted his milk-like skin. He brushed his finger over the inner part of Tsukki’s thigh, confirming it to be smooth to the touch.

Ah, but he was wasting time.

Shaking his head, he positioned himself over the human, lowering his face so that his nose brushed against the virgin flesh. He always found this rather beautiful; skin that had never before been pierced.

 _Well,_ he thought, _not for long._

“Itadakimasu.” He breathed, inhaling and sinking his fangs into the skin he’d sought to break since the training camp had started.

As the first drop of blood touched Kuroo’s tongue, his eyes flashed red, his senses overwhelmed. 

This was…

He groaned, digging his fangs in deeper despite himself. Above him, Kei groaned, shifting in his sleep. Kuroo shot him a quick glance, finding him still asleep, and continued to suck greedily, his instinct consuming him.

A small whimper left the blonde male’s throat, accompanied by a rush of goosebumps that caused Kuroo to get some of his own. And, more interestingly, Kuroo noticed a small bulge was beginning to form between Kei’s thighs. Tetsu’s eyes widened in shock before crinkling around the edges in satisfied realization. Was this guy a masochist?

He pulled away, watching the blood spill from the puncture marks, dribbling over the curve of Kei’s thigh.

He was going to stop. He really was. But the sight of his blood and skin together…not to mention the adorable bulge hidden by such thin fabric…

Kuroo bit down again, creating a new mark, sucking hard. A much louder whimper—no, it was a whine this time–escaped from Tsukishima, as his free leg twitched, the bulge getting even bigger.

 _Oh Tsukki,_ Kuroo thought darkly, _don’t tempt me._                          

He suckled a bit more, feeling slightly aroused himself as Kei’s hot blood began to pulse through him. That is, until a cold, low voice cut through his thoughts.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Kuroo flinched, pulling away from Kei’s leg to look up at him, “Sucking your blood,” he drew his tongue out to collect the stray droplets, making Tsukki shiver, “What else does it look like?”

“Get away from me!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice hushed.

Kuroo licked him again, “I don’t think you really want me to.”

He was met with an icy glare, which nearly made him chuckle. “Hey, Tsukki,” he whispered, making sure everyone else was still asleep, “I’ll make up for it, but you’ll have to stay quiet.”

“What are you-”

Without missing a beat, Kuroo tugged at Kei’s boxers, freeing his excitement.

“G-Get away from me! You’re-”

His words were choked, as he was embraced by Kuroo’s lips, Kei’s hands reaching to cover his own lips to stop any stray sounds. Kuroo couldn’t help but find that cute, as he took even more of Kei into his mouth, sucking when he bobbed his head up. Kei’s body trembled, his legs weakly trying to kick Kuroo off, but Kuroo simply held him in place. He teasingly sucked Kei’s tip, before releasing him.

“If you really don’t like it,” he said, licking him from base to tip slowly, “I can stop.”

Kei shot him a nasty glare, before grabbing a fistful of Kuroo’s hair and shoving him back towards his aching heat. “If you bite me…nggg…I’ll k-kill ya—ahh…” his back arched slightly as his whispered words began to shake. Kuroo smiled against the blonde’s skin, releasing him once again. “Be a good boy,” he purred, “And I won’t have to bite.” He smirked once more, before taking Tsukki back into his mouth, using one hand to pay attention to the base of his dick. With his other hand he gently massaged Tsukki’s thigh, earning him another choked whimper, and a brand new set of goosebumps.

Without meaning to, Kuroo let out a moan of his own, as he continued to bob his head up and down, his saliva mixing with the delicious substance of Kei’s leaking cock, the taste throwing him into a bit of a frenzy. Using his tongue to tease him further, Kuroo traced dizzying patterns onto the swollen flesh, making Tsukki’s thighs tense up, the rest of his body jerking in pleasure. 

Instincts taking over once again, Kuroo removed his hand from his base, in order to take all of him, until the edge of Tsukki’s length hit the back of Kuroo’s throat. Instantly he gagged, saliva dripping down the side of his chin, but he didn’t stop, sucking hard, and repeatedly taking in as much of Kei as he could manage. As he came back down, Tsukki screamed into his hand, the sound muffled but present just the same.

“K-Kuroo-san I—ngg—sah-s-stahh!”

He throbbed in Kuroo’s mouth, pulsing before releasing his seed with undignified spasms and shaking limbs. Kuroo continued to suck, until he’d milked the blonde dry, fully allowing him to ride out the orgasm.

Tsukki’s face was tinted pink, his eyes glazed over, his mouth agape as he took in uneven breaths, his chest heaving. What a beautifully messy expression that was, Kuroo thought.

He climbed over him, lowering his lips to Tsukki’s so quickly that Kei didn’t have a chance to protest. So instead, Kei wrapped his arms around the third year’s neck, tangling his fingers into that disgusting bedhead, pulling the larger male closer to him, as though he were his only source of air.

Kuroo smiled against his lips as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Tsukki’s, both of them panting heavily.  Looking into those caramel eyes, Kuroo’s own length twitched as a painful reminder that it had been a rather one-sided rouse. But, Kuroo thought, that could be taken care of later.

“I think,” he smirked, kissing Tsukki deeply, trying to contain his voice while his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red, “I might’ve found something better than blood…”


End file.
